Christopher Shane
Christopher Shane (1959 - 2015) was a member of the United States Naval Fleet with the rank of Commodore. Early Life Christopher Shane was born on June 27, 1959 in Honolulu, Hawaii to a US Marine and an Army nurse. When he was a kid, he often went to Pearl Harbor just to see the ships entering and leaving the Naval station and draw the different vessels. By 1969, he drew almost every ship stationed there. A Major turning Point (WARNING: This part of his life is really dark and probably disturbing to some readers. read at your own risk.) His life changed dramatically when his father was killed by Northern Vietnamese forces in 1971. Filled with a sense of rage, he wanted to avenge the death of his father. But at eleven years old, he couldn't do anything to help his country. After the funeral, his mother was burdened by the loss of her husband and left the young Shane with his grandparents in Northern Oahu when she was visiting one of his father's friends in the Marines. When she was coming to pick her son up, a drunk driver made an illegal right turn and crashed into the car Christopher's mother was driving, killing her instantly. The driver was later arrested and sentenced to life in prison. Both of his parents were buried next to each other in Punchbowl National Cemetery. Life went really downhill for Shane after his mother's death. He was diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder, failed academically and almost committed suicide twice. When he was 18, he no longer had PTSD and he enrolled at the University of Hawaii for two years where he got his degrees in architecture and design. After graduation, he decided to enroll at the United States Naval Academey to join the Navy. During these four years, he learned about famous members of the Navy like Chester Nimitz, John Paul Jones and John F. Kennedy, which made him want to follow their footsteps and lead the Navy. Service in the Navy Early Years After he graduated, Shane was stationed in Alameda, California where he served onboard the [[Enterprise-class Super Carrier|USS Enterprise (CVN-65)]] as a weapons officer. He became good friends with Preston J. Cole, the ship's captain, and worked hard to impress the captain. In 1989, he was transfered to Hawaii as the commanding officer of the recommissioned [[Iowa-Class Battleship (Harmonmj13)|USS Missouri '' BB-63)]]. He was really excited that he had a ship of his own to command, and that he was returning to the state he grew up in. When the Persian Gulf War began, ''Missouri was ordered to head from her homeport to the Middle East, and Shane was promoted to Commodore. The new Commodore lead all six Iowa''s in bombarding Persian shores in both Operations Desert Shield and Desert Storm. When the war ended in 1991 and the ''Iowa''s were decommissioned again, Shane became the head of the ONI stationed in Hawaii, which he lead for twelve years. A New Ship and A New World In 2003, the USS ''Hawaii BB-72, the newest battleship, was commissioned and stationed at Pearl Harbor with Commodore Shane in command. Shortly after, Missouri was recommissioned and rejoined the fleet in Hawaii. Shane later named his taskforce the "Hawaii-Mighty Mo Battlegroup" after the two ships he commanded. After the Third Aires War, Shane recieved orders from the Pentagon to search for the American fleet that was lost in a typhoon. First thinking that it was the Reagan-Charger Battlegroup out of San Diego, Christopher was shocked to learn that it was his old friend Preston Cole's battlegroup, the Enterprise-Connecticut Division. After sailing across the entire Pacific Ocean for eight months, the battlegroup returned to Hawaii with feeling of failure. Shane was deeply saddened to declare his friend as MIA. In 2014, Shane was welcome to bring the Hawaii and her sister ship America into the Armada of Freedom when fellow Commodore Gerald R. Ford III requested the United States to send battleships to help serve in the newly formed fleet. (rest TBA later) Death and Legacy Things sadly went down two months after Shane's promise to return to the Navy after taking some time off. When it was revealed that half of the United States was corrupt by the Federation Remnant Forces, Hawaii was also affected by the Fed-Loyalists. Shane was walking with his family in downtown Honolulu when the Oahu Riots began. A corrupt police officer then attempted to shoot Christopher's wife Emily and their son Christopher, Jr. if Shane didn't join the Federation cause. He refused to join the Reich and the officer was about to shoot his gun. In order to defend his family, he jumped in front of them and got shot in his right side. On their way to the hospital, the Commodore went into a cardiac arrest and died seven minutes later. Two weeks after his death, Shane was buried at Punchbowl next to his parents, and the mourners included his friends Jack Tyler Harmon, Gerald R. Ford III, and Preston Cole. In late April 2015, a naming ceremony for a ''Zumwalt II''-class guided missile destroyer was held at the cemetery near the graves of the Shane family. At the ceremony, Commodore Ford announced that DDG-1016 was to be named ''Christopher Shane, ''that the ship would be sponsored by Emily Shane, and would be built and stationed in Hawaii. Trivia *Christopher Shane is named after Liam Neeson's character of the same name from the 2012 "Battleship" movie. *Shane is the first character of Harmonmj13's to die by his choice. Category:Harmonmj13's Characters Category:United States Characters Category:Deceased Characters